roboman_and_kirofandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
n m'Season 3 '''was revived by Disney on October 5, 2017.http://abc.go.com/ the season is expected to have 27 episodes. the season premiered on January 15, 2018. On May 16, 2018, Disney Channel confirmed Season 3 would start airing again on June 11, 2018, as apart of Disney's Channels GO Summer Promotion! The series finale will air in December 25, 2018. Premise in the third season, the gang gets some unexpected friends to study there natural behaviors of how Robo-Man had gotten powers with subsequent flashbacks! (starting in Ep. 8) Episodes * 1-2. 01/15/18 Robo-Man in Hawaii (301-302) * 3. 03/09/18 From There To Back - (224) * 4. 03/16/18 End of The Night - (304) * 5. 03/23/18 Stronger, Better, Faster - (303) * 6. 03/30/18 Jigsaw's Game - (222) * 7. 03/30/18 Vampire Date - (226) * 8. 06/11/18 The Way We Were - (305) * 9. 06/18/18 There Is Always A Tommorow - (308) * 10. 06/25/18 No Help Wanted - (306) * 11-12. 07/16/18 [[The Future|''The Future]]'' ''(399) * 13. 08/13/18 S-O-S - Dangerous Night! - (223) * 14. 09/24/18 - The Kiro Candy Company Experience - (319) * 15. 09/25/18 - To Nowhere and Back - (307) * 16. 09/26/18 - Into The Night - (311) * 17. 09/27/18 - Good Night, Robo-bite - (313) * 18. 09/28/18 - Robot Appreciation Day - (322) * 19. 10/04/18 - Demolition Kirby - (309) * 20. 10/18/18 - Kirby Moves In! - (312) * 21. 11/12/18 - Drama High - (316) * 22. 11/13/18 - Inside The Making Of Robo-Man - (310) * 23. 11/14/18 - The Seashell By The Sea Lore, Part 1 - (314) * 24. 11/15/18 - The Seashell By The Sea Lore, Part 2 - (315) * 25. 11/28/18 - Tech Girls - (318) Unconfirmed Episodes * Tis' Thus Season - (317) - December 11, 2018 * Robo-Man And The (Real) World - (788) - December 13, 2018 * Us. Vs. The World (320-321) - December 25, 2018 Production Error * On August 25, 2018, Show-runner Ashley Anderson confirmed that #320-321 will serve as the series finale, having being filmed as the penultimate episode, and #322 will be promoted as a regular episode airing before-hand being the last episode filmed. This happening due, to a cast member not being available to film the week the original #321-322 was supposed to film, so #320-321 will be the finale and that cast member will be absent in Episode #322. Trivia * Production began on November 27, 2017, and officially concluded on March 2, 2018. * The episodes are actual going to be shot are 11 episodes. * The series was revived to be renewed for a third season. * the first seven episodes will comprise of the final 7 episodes in Season 2, and Season 3 will not officially air until the changes are seen on air. * The Hawaii episode was re-shot to look compatible to Season 3. * Season 3 will resume airing the season in Summer 2018. * On April 18, 2018, Disney Channel put the show on a hiatus and new episodes will start airing in June 2018. * On May 20, 2018, Cast members confirmed the remaining episodes in Season 3 will have flashback's and see characters sides you didn't see in Seasons 1,2,3, and will see them in a whole different territory and not Disney type Demographic aimed originally for ages 9-16, and will Disney Channel play a warning video before every episode prior to the summer premiere and advise kids under age 15 shouldn't watch, which Good Morning America addressed. * Cast members quoted filming as intense and emotional. * Disney Filmed a special to air on July 16, 2018. * Disney Channel ordered a additional 4 episodes to the season bringing the total episode count to 22 episodes when the season is expected to wrap in Late August/Early September. * Production began on the final 7 episodes on June 6, 2018.and is expected to conclude on July 17, 2018. * Season 3 will resume airing episodes in Fall 2018. * On September 8, 2018, Disney Channel announced this season would be the final season, and the series will end with 68 episodes produced, the series finale is planned to premiere in November. * Season 3 will contain 22 episodes. * Season 3 Fall Promo announces the series to return on September 24, 2018, and air 5 new episodes, until September 28th. The series airs normally starting October 4, 2018. * On August 29, 2018, Disney Channel annoucned one of the final episodes of the series will tackle today's social issues including Women's Rights, that episode will air in Fall 2018. * On September 8, Disney Channel announced it's November premiere list, for the series final episodes. * On September 8, Disney Channel announced the series finale will air in December, moved from it's November 29th scheduled premiere, along with the Christmas episode, #317. * On September 13, Disney Channel announced a special episode to air in December, the episode is a live Q&A session twitter questions and a live audience show, the one-hour episode will air in December.